The Better Man
by The Delphian
Summary: As time goes on, The Justice League is finding themselves to be left shorthanded and the team begins recruiting new members without expecting any backlash. One of these recruits takes a special interest in The Dark Knight, hoping to lead him on a path towards ultimate corruption.
1. The Watch Tower Physician

**A/N: I must say that I like this story very much and that I hope others enjoy it as well. The main Justice League character that will be focused on in the long run is Batman, however many of the others will be decently involved as well. There will only be a total of two original characters in this story, one being more focused on than the other. Criticism and suggestions are highly encouraged in reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Watchtower Physician**

* * *

It was an odd thing to consider since their indisputable success in crime fighting had been established mainly through their strength in numbers, but the fact still remained; the Justice League was severely understaffed. One could argue, of course, that the problem itself was due to the overwhelming amount of employees and its tendency to put said workers under a false sense of security, resulting in their eagerness to spread themselves much too thin. Sadly, the problem was not an easy one to resolve. It was impossible for any of the members to even consider suggesting that they ignore certain cries for help or to prioritize them in accordance to some decided level of importance. No, they certainly couldn't do that. So, instead, they continued to recruit. They hoped that one day they would finally be able to achieve that perfect number of members allowing them to assure universal safety with minimal collateral damage.

Yet the bolstering confidence that came with the plethora of crime fighting comrades wasn't the only thing leaving The League shorthanded; a lot of the issue had to do with the increasing number of injuries among the staff. Whether their heroes were becoming weaker or their enemies were getting stronger was uncertain, but the fact that something needed to be done was definite. Already, the size of the watchtower infirmary had been expanded twice in a single year and the hours of mandatory training time had been upped to 21 per week. Unfortunately, although the frequency of injuries had gone down as a result, recovery length remained at a constant. Green Arrow, for instance, had recently had his tibia broken in several places and his recovery time was estimated in months. Even worse, Shayera was experiencing a series of unexplained migraines, the pain being much too extreme for her to participate in battle.

Luckily, however, The League had found what they hoped would be a grand solution to their problem. Their desperation towards developing a more efficient medical staff led them to stumble upon a provocative online article. The commentary told of a doctor in Central City who had been fired due to the hospital board's discovery of her meta-human abilities. Despite the fact that her talents allowed her to excel over any other medical professional, the public's natural prejudice and distrust of mutants led to her dismissal. Fortunately for both parties, however, the league was more than happy to offer her employment as the official watchtower physician; her certification in surgery was simply icing on the cake. Although her birth name was Eleanor Josie Lockman, Central City Post had dubbed her Dr. Anesthesia; the name was far too fitting and much too catchy to not stick with her. J'onn, who might have possibly been the happiest to have her on board, was currently giving her a tour of the watchtower.

"I cannot accurately express how happy we all are to have you here, Dr." J'onn said to her as the two walked down the metallic hallways.

Dr. Anesthesia smiled, her high cheek bones becoming more defined as her full lips curved softly.

"I should be thanking you." She told him, "Losing my job was such a shock to me; I wasn't sure _what_ I was going to do!"

The two fell into some small-talk as they continued on their journey. Every now and then J'onn would stop to point out an important part of the tower and answer any questions she may have concerning it. As they rounded the corner towards the dormitories, they crossed paths with Black Canary and Green Arrow who, much to his irritation, was now shuffling his way around the watch tower with the help of crutches.

"Ah, Black Canary, Green Arrow," J'onn called to them, "I would like you to meet Dr. Anesthesia, our new watchtower physician."

Both heroes shook hands with the doctor and politely introduced themselves. Neither of the two could help but notice how beautiful she was. Her tan skin was practically flawless and stretched nicely over her wonderfully structured face. Her eyes were a sympathetic brown that matched with her soft and waving shoulder-length hair. Her figure was slim yet curvaceous, and her legs were long like a supermodel's. Overall, however, her face was kind and motherly. Her beauty wasn't one to conjure up jealousy or lust, but admiration and respect.

"You must be the one with the broken leg." Dr. Anesthesia commented while shaking Green Arrow's hand.

Green Arrow smirked before looking down at the hulking cast.

"What tipped you off?" He quipped.

Eleanor laughed.

"Dr. Anesthesia has special abilities." J'onn explained, "As soon as you entered her presence, the rate at which your leg was healing nearly doubled."

"That's incredible!" Black Canary exclaimed before looking down at Arrow's cast as though the process would somehow be visible.

"Indeed," J'onn said, "Her powers will be an essential part in making sure that all of our injured friends are able to return to their league duties as quickly as possible."

"We'll be spending at least three hours a day together." The doctor told Arrow, "It will be taking the place of your training time; your leg should be as good as new in about a month or so."

"At least three _hours_?" Arrow asked in disbelief, "I sure hope you like Lord of the Rings…"

"I have the entire trilogy on Blu-ray." She responded with a smile.

Green Arrow grinned enthusiastically.

"Well, then I think we'll get along just fine." He assured her.

The two pairs said their temporary good-byes knowing that it was a guarantee they would see one another at a time not too far from then. J'onn proceeded to lead the way down the hall of dormitories while commenting briefly on each member of the team as they passed the name plates attached to their bedroom doors. Eventually, they reached the room that would be assigned to the doctor; Huntress' name tag remained drilled to the door. The metal doors separated at their arrival to allow their entry.

"We'll have your name plate ready for you by tomorrow; this was the room of a former member, but now it shall be yours. Feel free to decorate and personalize it however you please. We have provided clean sheets and linens for you as well as a set of towels for when you wish to bathe." J'onn told her, gesturing to the materials that lay folded on her bed.

"Wow, this is perfect." Eleanor praised, "Thank you."

With that, J'onn left the doctor to unpack her things from the suitcase Flash had eagerly delivered to the room earlier. Overall, Dr. Anesthesia felt much welcomed by all whom she had met; even The Batman, whom she had been very nervous to encounter. She hoisted her suitcase onto the bed, unzipped the very top compartment, and began to unpack her things. As she did so, her thoughts centered themselves around the idea of organization. She had already decided that her very first order of business was to become familiar with every member of The League, particularly the ones who were currently admitted to the infirmary. This, she decided, would include the conducting of physicals so that she could have a general understanding of everyone's current status of health as well as the necessary means of treatment if they were to ever become injured or fall ill. She had already figured that she would need a special set of surgical tools laced with kryptonite if the time ever came that she needed to operate on Superman, along with a lead safe to keep them in so they couldn't harm him in the meantime. She engrossed herself with her thoughts and continued unpacking; unaware that across the hall was a very frustrated, faceless man.

The next morning, Eleanor woke from her bed feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. She picked up her set of clean towels and made her way to the team locker room where she was able to engage in conversation with some members of The League while waiting in line for the showers. She found herself rather impressed with the quality of water pressure that spaceship baths had to offer and, once clean, she returned to her room where she brushed out her brown locks and put on a pair of grey slacks along with a short sleeved purple top. After applying a very minimal amount of makeup, she left her room and made her way to the infirmary where she found a very wide range of injured and ill patients, all of whom were decked out in colorful spandex suits.

Eleanor had decided last night that Shayera would be her priority due to her being both a team leader and the most skillful fighter in the infirmary. Not to mention that she was the one in the most pain. Most likely searching for any feasible medications that could help sooth her throbbing mind, the doctor found her fishing through one of the medical cabinets.

"No need for that, Shayera." The doctor said to her, startling the woman.

The hawk's wings prolonged in fright and she rotated quickly only to calm at the sight of the temperate-faced woman. Eleanor extended a hand in order to reach for the bottle of Aspirin that was clutched tightly within the Thanagarian's fist. Shayera's lips formed a sheepish smile.

"You must be the new physician." She said while dropping the pill bottle into the doctor's hand.

Eleanor smiled while setting the container down on a table next to them.

"Dr. Anesthesia." She introduced, this time extending a hand to shake that of Shayera's.

The two met each other's acquaintance and soon got to talking about the series of mysterious migraines that had been haunting Shayera as of recent times. Shayera found herself comforted by the doctor's genuine concern for her well-being and began to feel increasingly at ease in her presence. Rather shortly, the doctor had the hawk feeling as though she were on a quick route to recovery.

"This is remarkable." Shayera purred.

The Thanagarian was lying on one of the medical tables within the infirmary with her eyes closed and head resting in Eleanor's cross-legged lap. The doctor's soft hands trailed soothingly across the hawk's forehead, through her hair, and athwart her scalp. In addition to her powers of accelerated healing, Eleanor also had the ability to cease any physical pain simply through touch; this had been what earned her the name Dr. Anesthesia.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Dr. Anesthesia said with an honest smile, "You know, Shayera, there is one last thing my abilities allow me to do."

"What's that?" Shayera asked. Her voice still sounded as though she were far away in a universe of comfort and pleasure.

"It enables me to instantaneously diagnose an illness and its cause." She told her.

With a spark of curiosity highlighted within them, Shayera's eyes opened.

"Do you know what's causing all of my migraines?" She asked, looking up at her.

Eleanor smiled.

"Shayera, I believe you are in the early stages of pregnancy."

Shayera was back to herself at the point. She shot up from the doctor's lap. Her hands came to her face as she stared down at the ground in disbelief.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

Eleanor let her hands rest atop her thighs.

"A common cause of migraines is sudden hormonal changes. Your estrogen levels are very high and I sense another life in you. Congratulations, Shayera; you're going to be a mother."

The doctor's words echoed loudly throughout Shayera's mind; the hawk wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to be feeling at that moment. Was she excited and overjoyed? Of course; she had always wanted to mother a child. Regrettably, that couldn't change the fact that the father was in a committed relationship with another woman.

"I…I have to go." Shayera announced.

She hopped off the medical table and made her way quickly out the infirmary door. Dr. Anesthesia watched with worried eyes as the Thanagarian disappeared from sight with a single sweep of her angel-like wings. Eleanor sighed.

As the doctor got up and off the medical bench and reached for her clip board, she decided that now was an excellent opportunity to begin conducting the team physicals. She examined the full list of members that J'onn had so kindly supplied her with and began to strategize the way in which she wanted to execute this task. After giving it some consideration, she decided that the most logical way to accomplish the chore was simply to do it in alphabetic order. She spent the succeeding abundance of hours traveling about the watch tower searching for those who weren't currently dispatched on a mission and asking them if they presently had time to go through a brief medical examination. Most complied whole heartedly, some wishing to have the exam implemented in their rooms while others agreed to take a walk down to the infirmary. In only a four hour period of time, the doctor managed to obtain basic medical information on nearly forty percent of the team, all while checking in and treating the current infirmary patients every so often.

After checking the last member she had seen off her list, she traveled to the transport bay where she then reported her progress to J'onn. The Martian was quite pleased with her established work ethic and eagerly agreed to check over her list and see if there were any others within the watchtower who were free of duties and had time for an exam.

"It appears that the only one you have missed is The Question who, ironically, inhabits the room directly across the hall from yours." J'onn told her.

Eleanor thanked him and made her way back to the hall of dormitories. As she journeyed there, she felt her heart fill with love and compassion as many of the people she had only met that day smiled kindly at her and bid her a greeting. A smile remained plastered on her angelic face as she arrived in front of The Question's door. Her confidence, high from all the friendly interaction she experienced that day, allowed her to lift an arm and knock on the heavy metal door without hesitation. Merely seconds later, the doors parted to reveal a tall, faceless man dressed in an orange dress shirt, untied tie, and wrinkled slacks. His black hair was mightily disheveled, and, despite his lack of facial features, she could feel hostility radiating from him.

"What do you want?" He practically hissed, annoyance laced in his tone.

The doctor's eyes immediately dropped down to her clip board in discomfort.

"I'm Dr. Anesthesia, the new watch tower physic-"She was cut off.

"I know _who_ you are, Dr. Eleanor Josie Lockman; that wasn't the question I asked." Question told her, sounding exasperated. "The question I asked was _what _do you _want_?"

Eleanor stood there in shock at hearing her legal name leave the lips of this man she had never known existed until this very moment. She swallowed hard, anxiety filled her system.

"Um, well, I'm conducting team physicals and I was wondering if you had time to-"

"I do not, _sorry_." He said sharply.

The doors to his room began to close, but a gloved arm extended over the doctor's shoulder and prevented them from shutting completely. The door's safety feature caused them to quickly slide back open. Eleanor gasped and spun around to find The Batman standing closely behind her with a scowl on his face.

"_Give her what she needs, Question_." The Dark Knight growled, his eyes narrowing with every word.

Question stared down the man before letting out an irritated sigh.

"All right, all right." He said, waving him off.

The doctor whispered thanks to Bruce before stepping inside the faceless man's room, the door sliding shut behind her. She watched as Question made his way swiftly to the computer that sat on his desk and shrunk down multiple windows that remained open on the screen. He then began to shuffle around with papers on his desk, putting them into some form of organization.

There really wasn't _anything_ organized about this room, the doctor realized. There were papers pinned and taped up all over the walls along with strings attached to pushpin's that dangled haphazardly about the room. The only thing that lit the dormitory was a small desk lamp that stood on top of a stack of encyclopedias. A blue trench coat, fedora, and gloves lay across his bed which, in great contrast to the rest of the room, was perfectly made.

The doctor went to take one step further into the room, but was stopped before her foot could hit the ground.

"_Watch it!_" Question hissed, referring to the scattered papers her heel was about to make contact with. "Those are important…"

Eleanor retracted her foot and maneuvered around the maze of paper work in order to make it to the man's bed. She set down her clip board and medical equipment in order to prepare herself for the examination. Begrudgingly, Question submitted to being weighed, measured, having his reflexes tested, his blood pressure taken, and heart listened to. Just when he thought the exam to be over, the doctor asked him a question.

"Do you have a face?" She asked without removing her eyes from her clip board.

"Excuse me?" Question asked, looking down at where she was kneeling on the floor.

"A face, do you have one?" She asked again, this time looking up at him.

"What's it to you?" He responded, shifting awkwardly on the bed. Eleanor put down her pen; she could feel her usually ever-flowing patience wearing thin.

"Well, I'd like to examine your eyes, nose, and throat; however, I can only do so if you have a face." She explained, now staring the man directly in where his eyes should have been.

After a few moments of silence, Question finally responded.

"No, I don't" He said.

Eleanor sighed.

The doctor could feel her face soften, compassion filling her heart; she was beginning to understand this man. It wasn't that he was inherently rude, he was simply overworked. Whether his exhaustion was self-inflicted or forced upon him she didn't know, but she knew it was taking a toll on his mood.

"I know you're lying to me, Question." She said while standing up to sit next to him on the bed; Question averted her gaze. "I can sense the pain you have in your eyes; no doubt it's from spending hours staring at that bright computer screen in this poorly lit room. That and the pain in your back that's probably from hunching over that keyboard of yours, along with that splitting headache you have from not sleeping for days on end. You can't do this to yourself, Question; it isn't healthy."

Question didn't say anything concerning the matter; he still refused to even look at her. After a few long moments, he finally spoke.

"There's a can of aerosol on my night stand." He muttered.

The doctor turned and discovered the can he spoke of, reaching for it without hesitation. She looked to Question, who had finally turned to look at her, and waited for further instruction. When none was given, she simply followed her instinct. She gave the can a generous shake and sprayed it all over the man's covered face. She watched as the yellow mist caused a floppy skin-like mask to loosen from the sides of his face and his black locks to change into a lovely orange. Eleanor set the can back down and reached up to pull the rest of his mask off, revealing his bright blue eyes and handsome features. The doctor smiled.

"Now, why would you hide a face like that?" She asked, setting the mask aside.

"So the CIA can't identify it using their face detection software…" He responded without hesitation.

The doctor laughed, although the man was far from joking. At last, they managed to fall into decent conversation as she finished up the exam. He explained to her how he was the only employee working in the Justice League's data department and how it was very stressful for him having to deal with so much work. Not only this, but it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to work undercover and extract information; he was an above average fighter, but when he was eventually discovered to not be a hardcore mobster like he claimed, six versus one were never fantastic odds and he'd be lucky only to escape alive. He explained to her how The League had attempted to find new members that could possibly work under him and improve his situation, but none were even close to having an appropriate handle on deductive reasoning, nor did they have much of an ability to persuade and obtain information from others. He figured the only luck he'd ever have at obtaining a decent partner is if they gave him The Batman himself.

As the doctor listened to the man prattle on about his last assistant's lack of persuasive skills, her thoughts couldn't help but wander towards her estranged sister. She wondered where she was and if she could possibly be in a better situation than she was when she had last seen her. Daringly so, she even considered if maybe her sister could possibly be that one successful partner The Question was looking for.

Eleanor smiled as she got her equipment together and prepared herself to leave Question's room. She watched as the man put his mask back in place, feeling her heart warm at the fact she had managed to somewhat befriend a man who she had originally thought to be a hostile. She took one last look around the room, her eyes turning sympathetic as she absorbed its unkempt atmosphere. _Yes_, she thought, _I believe my sister _can_ do some good here_.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Criticism and suggestions are highly encouraged.**


	2. Lunch-Time Conversations

**A/N: Time to add some romance…**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lunch-Time Conversations**

* * *

There was a particular something about the watchtower refectory that many of its inhabitants found quite soothing. It sometimes seemed as though its broad entry-ways were supported by a magical barrier where, when one passed through, all worries of the universe's possible impending doom were washed away entirely. Naturally, it was a place to share meals with others and, with the wide variety of advanced technology and foreign weaponry that the watchtower contained, it served as a symbol of normalcy that everyone could take comfort in despite what planet and/or alternate universe they originated from. For those whose in-human bodies did not require the consumption of earthly food, the cafeteria still managed to function as a sanctuary of social interaction which, despite what some may believe, was something of which all living creatures necessitated.

As one would suspect, the dining-hall became its most crowded during meal times; its Thursday lunch hour being particularly popular. This popularity was most significantly due to the serving of The League's all-time favorite pulled-pork special, whose barbeque goodness was presently dripping down and all over The Shining Knight's plate.

"My friend, you have yet to consume even a single morsel of the meal before you." Sir Justin observed whilst utilizing a napkin to wipe the messy brown sauce from his chin.

Vigilante, the man of whom the knight was addressing, seemed to be in some form of day dream; there was a lengthy time lapse before he even recognized that his friend was speaking to him.

"Huh? What's that you're sayin', Sir Justin?" The cowboy inquired, briefly looking up from the object of his fixation, "I reckon my mind is about as empty as a rain barrel durin' drought season right about now."

The knight raised an eyebrow at his dearest companion's unusual behavior.

"What is it that staunches your hunger?" Sir Justin asked. Once again he received no immediate answer.

The knight put down the remnants of his sandwich in order to observe his friend more closely. Greg's bandana-covered jaw rested upon the palm of his rough tanned hands as he gazed dreamily off into the Northeast of the cafeteria. Sir Justin followed the cowboy's line of sight in attempt to match it with his own. Once he succeeded, he discovered that it was none other than the lovely Dr. Anesthesia that lied at the end of the trail; the woman was currently standing in the lunch-line waiting to be served. A knowing smile formed upon the knight's lips.

"Ah, I see." Sir Justin said softly. He scooted his chair closer to his companion in efforts to keep his voice low in volume, "Your heart has been enchanted by a woman."

Vigilante straightened up at that, his deep brown eyes fixing a surprised look on the knight.

"Partner, you have done lost your fifth century mind." Vig declared, pointing an accusatory finger at the man for effect.

Sir Justin leaned away and jestingly raised his arms in defense. His smile had officially transformed into a smirk.

"I merely state my observations, dear friend." He explained. "When I ponder it, I have indeed found your thoughts to have been quite withdrawn since the very day we became acquainted with Miss Eleanor."

Vigilante opened his mouth to protest, but the keen, confidant expression across the knight's face was enough to force the man into surrendering and confirming his companion's suspicions; Greg sighed.

"She done lassoed up my ol' ticker real good." Vigilante confessed, "I ain't never seen a gal so stunnin'."

Finding himself quite satisfied with the cowboy's declaration, Sir Justin proceeded to finish the last few mouthfuls of his sandwich.

"You shall court her then, yes?" The knight presumed before finishing off the last delicious scrap of French bread.

Vig sighed once again.

"Life just ain't that simple, partner." The cowboy explained, "I can barely get myself to speak to the gal."

Sir Justin placed a reassuring hand upon his companion's shoulder.

"Nonsense, my friend!" The knight nearly shouted, "Request that she might be seated near us; observe, she emanates this way now!"

Greg felt the overwhelming need to clasp his hands tightly over his impassioned friend's mouth, but refrained from doing so since the object of their conversation was currently approaching nearby with her lunch tray at hand. The difference between what the two men saw of her image was massive. Where Sir Justin saw no more than an above-average looking woman, Vigilante saw a striking goddess whose immense beauty and compassionate nature could not be matched by another. Once she came in intimate proximity of the duo's table, Shining Knight did not hesitate to assist in his friend's quest to woo the lady of his heart.

"Miss Eleanor, mind you not to join us?" The knight called to her.

Eleanor heard the call, looked over at the two men, smiled at the sight of their familiar faces, and instantly re-routed her path towards their table.

"Mind? I'd love to!" The doctor said gleefully whilst setting her tray down on the tabletop.

Sir Justin gave a signaling smile to Vigilante while Eleanor took her seat, but the cowboy merely glared at the man from atop his bandana.

"How are you, Sir Justin?" Dr. Anesthesia asked before taking the first bite of her salad.

"I am very well!" The knight replied, smiling brightly. "And how does this day please _you_?"

"It pleases me greatly." The doctor answered after swallowing.

She couldn't help but laugh internally at the man's old-fashioned speech patterns of which she had not yet become accustomed to.

"How about you, Greg?"

Vigilante, who had removed his hat and bandana in order to start nervously scarfing down his un-touched meal, suddenly became frozen. Sir Justin gave him a wakening kick beneath the table's shielding.

"I-I'm doing well." The man stuttered.

Fretfully, he reached to pull a fresh napkin out of the holster that rested upon the table's center in order to furiously dab at his barbeque sauce-covered face.

The doctor, quite similarly to Shining Knight of prior moments, raised an eyebrow at the cowboy's strange disposition.

"Are you sure?" Eleanor pressed, "You seem a little anxious."

Vigilante cleared his throat before taking a quick gulp from his water glass.

"I'm perfectly fine!" He announced, his voice sounding a bit too eager to persuade. "'Spose I'm just a tad nervous for the Partners' Training Tournament that's goin' on later t'night. Really wanna win, ya' know?"

Although she was certainly not convinced, the doctor returned a majority of her focus to her food.

"Partners' Training Tournament? What is that?" She asked before taking another bite of her salad.

"A pleasant yet exhilarating way to hone our combat skills." Sir Justin explained, "A two versus two sparring match, if you will; the victors of the entire bracket obtain a magnificent trophy and have their names plastered upon the gymnasium walls."

A genuine smile graced the woman's curvaceous lips, "That sounds fun!"

"Indeed." Sir Justin agreed, mirroring the doctor's smile, "Vigilante and I are a team, and tonight we face Fire and Ice. You ought to attend the match, Miss Eleanor; I believe you'd be delighted by it!"

"I believe I would be as well," Dr. Anesthesia said before taking a quick sip from her water, "But, unfortunately, I was already planning to head back to Earth tonight; I have some business to attend to there that might take me a couple of days."

Sir Justin nodded in understanding.

"Would it be rude of me to ask of what business you speak of?" He inquired politely.

Eleanor meant to set down her water glass before responding, but, due to her lack of concentration, she mistakenly rested it upon the table's edge. Not having the proper support, the glass slipped from the metallic ledge and began to fall to its seemingly inevitable demise. Luckily, however, the doctor's miscalculation was immediately sighted within The Scarlet Speedster's peripheral vision. Wally, who had nearly been on the opposite side of the cafeteria, was over to the table within half a millisecond; his hand quickly grasped the glass and managed to maneuver it in such a way that every individual drop of water that had spilled out of the cup on its downward travel fell right back into its rightful place. By the time the doctor succeeded in turning her head to recognize her error, it had already been corrected.

"Drop something?" Flash quipped with a boastful smile across his lips before adding a playful wink.

Eleanor laughed; having already gotten used to The Flash's inherently flirtatious nature within her several weeks of employment, the embarrassing red coloring no longer pooled beneath the skin of her cheeks.

"Thank you, Flash." The doctor said while taking back her cup. "You're my clumsiness' antidote."

Just then, The Green Lantern approached, waltzing gracefully towards the table with a predominantly annoyed look on his face. The agitation most likely had to do with the sudden apparition of an additional tray within his left hand, one of which had originally been clutched between Wally's hands before he valiantly went to rescue the doctor's falling water glass.

"Hey, thanks, buddy!" Flash exclaimed before whizzing over to snatch the tray from John's hand. He then proceeded to seat himself in the last available seat at the trio's table.

Green Lantern rolled his eyes and set his tray down next to Wally's. Without much thought, he fashioned a chair out of green will-driven energy from his power ring and sat himself down next to The Scarlet Speedster.

Finding himself rather agitated with the intrusion and increasingly curious about the doctor's earthly agenda, Vigilante attempted to veer the conversation back on track.

"So, what was that you were plannin' to do back on earth this weekend?" He asked the doctor.

Eleanor smiled before taking a sip of her water and this time ensuring the glass was placed safely atop the table's surface.

"Visiting some family." The woman said simply, placing her hands in her lap.

John looked up at her after swallowing a huge bite of his sub.

"Where do they live?" He asked, "Back in Central City?"

The doctor looked down at her hands.

"I'm not exactly sure." She admitted, "I'm looking for my sister; I haven't seen her in a long time."

Flash's curiosity and natural eagerness to help those in need perked up at the sound of her words.

"Do you have any guess as to where she might be?" He asked, "I could always run her down for you."

The doctor's eyes softened at the man's generosity, but she shook her head in order to decline his proposal.

"I appreciate the offer, Flash, but the initial consultation is something I must do myself." She explained, "The last time I spoke to her she was in Gotham, but I met her at a café and I'm afraid I'm terrible with directions. I don't know Gotham very well; what I could use is a guide."

The four heroes' thoughts all immediately concerned themselves with the same man.

"Why, I believe The Batman hails from Gotham, no?" Shining Knight inquired, "Could he not be of any assistance?"

"King Arthur's right!" Flash said before scarfing down a handful of French fries and quickly swallowing them, "Bats could totally help you; he knows those streets like the back of a batarang."

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow at The Flash as though he were questioning the man's sanity.

"Wally, do you honestly think that Batman has any interest in being a tour guide?" John asked.

The Flash quickly zipped out of his seat and placed himself behind the doctor, his hands resting upon her shoulders.

"Come on, GL, not even Captain Scowl can say no to a face like this!" Flash proclaimed.

The Flash had been accurate in his conjecture; not even the Dark Knight himself was capable of saying no to assisting the warm-hearted doctor in her time of need. It was with an abundance of gratitude that Eleanor shook Bruce's hand and promised to meet him in the javelin bay at seven p.m. sharp. The doctor made sure to pack her things before visiting the infirmary, where she checked on her current patients and left a list of detailed instructions that J'onn had kindly agreed to abide by during her absence. Once Eleanor felt certain that she had completed all the tasks in the watch tower that were on her to-do list, she made her way to the javelin bay and managed to enter the enormous metallic cave, with her tiny suitcase in hand, at precisely six fifty-eight. Once he arrived, The Batman helped her up and into his ship and lifted her luggage up for her to take as well. Once they were all strapped in securely and ready to go, Mr. Terrific cleared them for take-off and the ship's fiery engine blasted them into the mysterious depths of space.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you like the idea of Vig and the doctor together! – Please Review.**


	3. A Night in Gotham

**A/N: So far this is my favorite chapter. So, here's to hoping ya'll will agree.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Night in Gotham**

* * *

Eleanor Lockman was a romantic woman. There was something about love's mysterious nature that mesmerized the doctor, luring her into a world of poorly written romance novels and revoltingly tasteless soap operas. Additionally, although she would never admit to it, the excitement that churned within her whenever she sensed a spark between two people often led her to become quite meddlesome. For, when two interacted in such a manner that hinted towards them having any intimate feelings for one another, the doctor developed an irresistible urge to interfere in such a way that would encourage the two individuals to live out the quixotic story-line she had undoubtedly fashioned in her mind at a previous point in time. So, naturally, after distinguishing the underlying flirtatious tone of The Batman's phone conversation, she found it quite challenging to tune herself out from it.

"What's it doing?" Bruce asked.

He currently had one hand atop the steering-wheel of the sleek black automobile and the other pressing a tiny flip phone to his ear.

Eleanor couldn't help but try to pick up the words of the person on the other side of the line, even though she knew none of her attempts would ever be successful; after all, she wasn't Superman. However, with the support of Bruce's side of the conversation, she was able to determine that the words belonged to none other than Princess Diana of the Amazons.

"What did you do to it?" Bruce pressed.

After pausing to hear Diana's response, The Batman rolled his eyes.

"Well, of _course_ you did something to it." He told her, "Would it be broken if you didn't?"

The princess' frustrated response to the man's accusation was loud enough for Eleanor to hear incomprehensible murmurings come from the other side of the line.

"Relax, princess," said Bruce, the subtle amusement in his tone was not missed by Miss Lockman, "let me put you on speaker."

The Batman removed the phone from his ear, pressed the 'speaker phone' button, and tossed the device onto the dashboard.

"Did you try rebooting the system?" Bruce asked. With both of his hands now on the wheel, he pressed further down on the gas pedal, accelerating the car up to eighty miles per hour.

_"Yes,"_ Answered Diana, _"but the coordinates are still off by miles."_

"Then there's probably something wrong with the Global Positioning System." Concluded Batman.

_"Pft,"_ Came Diana, _"_I _could have figured _that _out."_

Bruce smirked at that, the smile not going unnoticed by the doctor.

"Then why did you call _me_?" He retorted.

His elusive grin grew just a tab bit more noticeable when he heard the agitated mutterings of the princess come from the other side of the line.

_"For Hera's sake, Batman, just tell me how to _fix_ the wretched thing!"_ The princess demanded.

It was useless trying to hide it now; The Batman was downright beaming. Eleanor couldn't stop herself from smiling as well and turned to stare out the passenger-side window having instantly felt the need to conceal it.

"You see where those grey panels are underneath the radar screen?" Bruce asked.

There was about a ten second pause before the princess replied.

_"Yes, I see them."_ Confirmed Diana.

"Take out the farthest one on the left." Bruce instructed, "Once you do that you should see a bunch of green cords labeled with numbers one through eight."

After a few short moments there was a loud metal-crunching sound that came from the other side of the line, causing The Batman to cringe in his seat and grip the steering-wheel just a bit tighter. Bruce sighed.

"There are these wonderful things called screw-drivers, you know." He told her.

_"I see the cords."_ She said, ignoring his prior comment.

Bruce was smirking again.

"Unplug number six, wait about thirty seconds, and then plug it back in." He ordered.

There was an audible 'click' heard through the phone when the cord was unplugged.

_"That's it?"_ She asked, sounding rather perplexed by the task's simplicity.

"That's it." Confirmed Batman, "Just don't touch anything anymore."

Wonderwoman replied with an awfully sarcastic "Ha ha" before hanging up the phone.

Bruce let out a single chuckle before reaching towards the dashboard in order to close his phone.

Eleanor turned back around to look at The Dark Knight. Just like that, the smile was now entirely whipped off his face. He had both hands gripping the steering wheel and his eyes fixed directly ahead of him as the vehicle twisted throughout the dusky streets of Gotham. The doctor wouldn't lie to herself; despite the fact that the man had shown nothing but an abundance of generosity towards her, she was still quite intimidated by him. That's why, when she felt that pressing urge to question the man about his relations to the princess, she couldn't help but hesitate in doing so.

"A-Are you and, uh…" She stuttered, "You and Princess Diana seem to be good friends."

The Batman's face remained emotionless as he spent a few moments analyzing her statement.

"We've known each other for quite some time." He responded.

Eleanor nodded before turning, once again, to look out the passenger-side window.

"The two of you pair up on a lot of missions together, I've noticed." The doctor prodded, biting her lip as she did so.

Bruce glanced skeptically at the woman from the corners of his eyes before returning his attention to the road.

"We work well together." He explained.

The car swerved around a sharp turn, causing Eleanor to reflexively brace herself against the passenger-side door.

"That's always good." She remarked, re-centering herself in her seat, "Do the two of you spend time with each other… _after_ work hours?"

There was a deafening silence. Eleanor watched out of the corners of her eyes as The Batman's hands tightened around the steering-wheel.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with break-room gossip." He told her.

The doctor felt a heat rush to her cheeks as her eyes fell down to her lap.

"I'm sorry." She said.

_But that wasn't a 'no_,_'_ she added mentally.

"Don't be." He replied, "We're close to your hotel."

Eleanor didn't say anything, but looked out the window to observe their surroundings. The car had slowed down drastically and she could see that they were in a much more densely populated area. Citizens and tourists flooded the streets and sidewalks, entering and exiting the surrounding tall, dark, yet shimmering buildings. After passing by a multitude of retail stores and a couple of ethnic restaurants, their car was soon approaching a pleasantly lit hotel. It wasn't until the car was pulled up directly in front of it that The Batman spoke.

"It's late; you should get some rest." He said, "Enjoy the day tomorrow. I have things I must attend to in the morning so I will be picking you up at night. We will look for your sister then."

The Dark Knight then handed her a device in which she would be able to contact him with if any issue were to arise. The doctor, once again, thanked him graciously before stepping out of the car. A bellhop quickly came to remove her luggage from the trunk of the car and escort her to the check-in desk. After confirming her identity and receiving a room key, she swiftly made her way to the lobby elevator. Having there only been a single person in the lift with her, she made it to the twelfth floor in no time at all and proceeded to make her way to her hotel room. Once there, she hoisted her suit case up onto the dresser but didn't bother to unpack; she was only going to be in town for a short while. She decided that the room was more than livable; it had a full-sized bed, a television, a work desk, and a bathroom equipped with an operating shower. She decided it was best for her to become even further acquainted with the shower and, after relishing in the deliciously warm water for nearly half an hour, she suddenly found herself battling an awful case of anxiety.

She hadn't seen her sister in years. Ten whole years and not once did she ever see or even speak to her own sister… _twin_ sister, for that matter. Sure, they had certainly traveled down separate roads in life, but that gave them no excuse to become strangers to one another. And, now, here she was; she had come all the way to Gotham City in search for her long lost relative, but was suddenly feeling as though she wanted to back down from the challenge. _What if she doesn't want to see me?_ She thought, _What if she's angry that I haven't come sooner?_

Feeling her anxious feelings intensify, the doctor decided that she was in no condition to go to sleep. In hopes to calm her feverish nerves, she put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and decided to take a walk. Slipping her key card into her back pocket, she made her way down to the lobby and out the hotel door. She picked up a brisk pace, the cool autumn air brushing against her face and weaving through her shoulder-length locks as she wandered the streets of Gotham City.

Had it been any other night, the doctor would have easily become unnerved by the way the street's population quickly thinned out as she continued to walk down the sidewalk; unfortunately, however, the woman was much too distracted to even take notice. Soon enough, she found herself to be the only pedestrian present among the dark Gotham streets and, as though she were in a stereotypical horror movie, she could feel the hairs of her neck stand up as she sensed a presence behind her. Rapidly becoming paranoid, the doctor hastened her pace, planning to turn at the next block in order to head back to the hotel. Much to her dismay, however, a hand came upon her shoulder. Turning around to face the stranger, she met the barrel of a gun.

"I just want your money." The masked man told her, his voice shaking.

Eleanor closed her eyes and lifted up her hands in some form of surrender. She was trying her best to remain calm.

"I don't have any money on me." She said evenly.

"B-Bullshit!" The man cried, his finger tightening on the trigger, "You wouldn't be walking out here alone late at night if you weren't looking for a deal; you've got some money on you and I know it!"

Eleanor took a deep breath, but her eyes remained closed.

"Sir, _please_, I'm telling you the truth…" She attempted, her voice weakening with every word.

The man's finger twitched.

"I'm not an idiot!" He exclaimed, shoving the barrel even closer to her face.

"Really?" Called a foreign, female voice from above, "You look pretty stupid from up here."

Instinctively, the man looked up to see, out of what seemed to be nowhere, a tanned, masked woman with dark hair bounding down from the building above. Her bare legs wrapped around the gunman's neck, and the weight of her sent him collapsing to the ground. She, however, somehow managed to untangle her legs from the man just in time to land gracefully upon her feet. The man was unconscious.

Eleanor, who had let out an embarrassing shriek and backed away from the ruckus, opened her eyes to view her mysterious heroine. The woman was young and wore a fitted, cropped, purple spandex outfit complete with a matching cape and pointed mask. Having been familiarized with the bizarre dress of superheroes, Eleanor found herself slowly returning to a state of tranquility.

"Thank you." Said the doctor, "Thank you _so_ much."

"Don't mention it." The woman said with a shrug, "But just a word of advice: Gotham isn't exactly a great place for a woman to take a night-time stroll in."

Eleanor nodded, "I see that now."

Both women looked down at the gunman who was beginning to stir from his brief state of unconsciousness; the mysterious heroine quickly kicked away his fallen gun.

"P-Please, Huntress…" The man stuttered weakly, "I wasn't going to hurt her, I swear!"

Huntress rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _shut up_." She said before giving the man a firm kick in the skull.

Eleanor cringed at the contact. Sensing the pain it caused the man, she felt a desperate need to alleviate it. She managed to refrain.

"Huntress…" Said the doctor, "I've heard that name before…_seen _it."

"Have you?" Asked The Huntress, not sounding the least bit interested; she was currently busying herself with the task of restraining the man in handcuffs.

"Yes." Said Eleanor, "That was the name that used to be on my door up in the watchtower."

The Huntress froze.

"Oh." She said, "You're a girl scout, huh?"

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the moniker, but she ignored it in order to proceed with the conversation. Huntress finished slapping on the man's left cuff.

"Yes." She answered, "You aren't anymore?"

"Nope." She said, "I got 'the boot.'"

Eleanor didn't respond and watched as Huntress took the man's face within her hand, staring down into his fretful eyes.

"Apparently I was a bit too… _'unstable' _for them," she said, "A bit too violent when violence wasn't necessary…"

The man let a horrifying shriek pour out of his quivering lips. Eleanor began to feel uneasy again.

"So," Huntress said suddenly in a much lighter tone after having un-grasped the man's jaw, "You're right across the hall from Q, then."

Eleanor smiled.

"You know The Question?" She asked.

The Huntress smirked.

"You could say that." She said.

Suddenly, the air around them filled with the sound of police sirens. Huntress took that as her cue to leave.

"I have to go, but, listen, stay out of the streets at night."

With that, The Huntress took off sprinting towards an apartment building before jumping up and onto its fire escape. Eleanor watched with an awed expression as the woman flipped and twisted her way up towards the top of the building. Before disappearing into the darkness, she left the doctor with one last bit of information:

"At night," she said, "there's nothing but crime in this city."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review with your thoughts (:**


End file.
